To achieve perfection?
by Shadowdragon66
Summary: An AU(Alternate Universe) fic where Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke, Hikari, Toji go to america on an exchange program. With Misato and Kaji as their teachers. Chapter 2 up
1. Cast List: Chapter 00

Name: Kate Rezanova  
  
Age: 15  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Background: Kate is half-Russian half-Japanese. Her mother died in a car- crush when Kate was about four years of age, and since then, Kate lived with her father - Igor Rezanov, the Russian diplomat. They constantly moved from place to place, for Igor had to earn money in a hard way. Finally in age of fifteen, Kate got tired from such life, and decided to settle down and start an independent life.  
  
Personality: At first glance, Kate may look pleasant and outgoing girl. However, she is a bit of "I will always get my way!" type. From time to time, she also can be very willful, almost to the point of stubbornness. Kate is also very active girl, and it is hard for her to sit at one place for a long time. Kate don't usually talks much about her skills, but nevertheless, she is quite confident in her fighting prowess. And because of her self-confidence, she is a very brave person.  
  
Physical Discretion: Kate has raven-black hair, and green eyes. From a first glance, Kate looks quite weak, being only 5,6 feet tall (165 cm.) and weighing 104 lb. (52 kg.) However, her appearance is deceptive, since she is excellent fencer and very good karate master (I don't know much myself about karate, so I wouldn't dare to say, what belt she got, certainly not black, but she is REALLY good), and her fighting skills often surprised would-be robbers or rapists.  
  
Hobbies: Almost all types of sport, but mostly fencing and karate. Also Kate likes to read fantasy books. And finally Kate is talented dancer, and likes to spent evenings at disco.  
  
Romantic interest: So far, Kate haven't met boy of her dreams. It wouldn't be very easy for Kate, since Kate dreams not about "just some handsome guy", but about "real romantic love". In fact, Kate is very romantic by nature, by she rarely shows this part of her nature.  
  
Favorite subject: Sport! Kate also likes history.  
  
Languages: Kate inherited her father's natural aptitude for languages. She speaks Russian, English and Japanese freely and without any accent, since she learned these three languages from her early childhood.  
  
Possible Kate's first expressions about other characters:  
  
Asuka: Just typical self-centered girl. I'll let her have her way, as long, as she wouldn't bother me.  
  
Shinji: This guy is awfully boring. It seems, he dwell in his own world and doesn't care about anybody else. I can only wonder, how he was able to get friends like Kensuke and Toji.  
  
Misato: Not bad for a teacher. Yeah, she can be a bit strict sometimes, but this is how teachers are supposed to act, isn't it?  
  
Kaji: Not bad for a teacher either. Teachers with good sense of humor are rare things indeed.  
  
Toji: This guy would be great, if he wouldn't be so hard with himself and others. But then, this harness is part of his charm, I guess. I wonder, if we could be friends?  
  
Kensuke: While Shinji hides inside himself, this guy is trying to share his fantasies with others, and I guess, I like to listen about his dreams about being accepted into military. He also seems to know awfully much about various weaponry and vehicles. Interesting guy.  
  
Gear: Well, this guy is certainly huge. His constant mood shifts confuse me, but he doesn't seem to be bad guy, he just a bit lazy.  
  
Christian: Hmm. I am not sure what to think about his guy. At first glance, he seems to be just typical teenager, but something in a way he moves around give me feeling, that he had some hidden strength.  
  
Ayame: I wonder, why is this girl is always so angry. But anyway, she would be lucky if she wouldn't try her anger on me, otherwise, she would regret that!  
  
Deacon: He seems to be a lot like Shinji. But it is funny how hard he blushed, when I just tried to talk with him!  
  
Hikari: really nice girl. It seems to me, that she has a soft spot for Toji. I can only wonder, why she is so shy about that. I'd like to become her friend.  
  
Victoria: She would be a nice girl, if only she wouldn't be such "Know it all" type.  
  
Rick: Nice guy, and it seems, we share same passion for sport.  
  
Mia: It seems, that we have a lot in common. Maybe we can become good friends, who knows? I just wonder, what she found in this boring Shinji?  
  
Dave: He looks to be nice and cheerful guy, and it seems, I have even more in common with him, then with Mia.  
  
Wolf: She seems to be a nice girl, even if she is a bit cold. I guess, she is a lot like Toji, and in time, she can become my friend.  
  
Name: Wolf Crash (They just call her Wolf)  
  
Age: 14  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Background: She was orphaned at an early age, and grew up on the streets. Because people never fully recover from a life like that, she is distrusting at first. She was taken in by a orphanage, and was sent to a foster home at six. While in the orphanage, she was given the name Wolf, for her fierce personality. As the years passed, Wolf became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent. Her foster parents sent her to a home for troubled kids. While there, she discovered a genius for playing the violin. Wolf became a national champion, but hated the publicity. So, she began learning hacking and martial arts to screw up the reporters stuff. Now she goes to school and learns about her hobbies in her spare time.  
  
Personality: She's cold and suspicious at first until people have proved they're trustworthy to her. Once they have, she is the best friend anyone could have. Wolf is fiercely loyal, sticks up for her friends, and helps them out.  
  
Physical Description: Shoulder-length black hair with silver streaks running through it and amber eyes. She wears a black trench coat in winter, and tattered T-shirts, black cargo pants, and combat boots in summer and winter both.  
  
Hobbies: Fighting, hacking, playing the violin.  
  
Romantic interest: Shinji  
  
Favorite subject: Science  
  
Name: Christian Evans  
  
Age: 15  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Background: Christian was born into a relatively wealthy family. He, however, hated the fact that he had it so easy and he vowed never to rely on his parent's money. He was kicked out and resorted to stealing whatever he could to survive until he was able to get enough to get on a stable income for himself. a small apartment a good way away from his parent's mansion. He has always liked to sing and play guitar though. He has learned to manipulate his voice so he can sing almost any type of music, although he prefers to sing soft rock, heavy metal, and horrorcore rap. He has also had a love for basketball since he was 5 and has become quite good at it.  
  
Personality: Goth type, very competitive(especially with Asuka and Toji)  
  
Physical Discretion: He is one of the stronger people in his class although he is only 152 lbs. he is also around 5'7" or 5'8". He usually wears loose leather pants and a black "slipknot" t-shirt, and has his hair grown out to his shoulders with red steaks in it.  
  
Hobbies: Basketball, Baseball, playing guitar and singing.  
  
Romantic Interest: slight crush on Asuka.  
  
Favorite Subject: None.  
  
Name: Gear "the demon king" Taylor  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Background: your average loser and video game fanatic.  
  
Personality: Random can be dense and happy at one time, while at others be introspective and depressed. has a great like for most swords.  
  
Physical Description: 6 foot 1. weighs 196 but is deceptively slim. wears nothing but short sleeve t-shirts, blue jeans, and either shot sleeve(summer) or long sleeve(winter) button up shirts. will usually wear a waxin crescent moon somewhere on his body.  
  
Hobbies: reading, TV, and video games.  
  
Romantic interest: none  
  
Favorite subject: Any class he doesn't need to do any actual work  
  
Name: Ayame Strife  
  
Age: 14  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Background: dead parents, lives with adopted ones and hates them. Often times called, by her request, Strife.  
  
Personality: Hates everyone except Asuka (likes her in a friendly way not a gay one) Punk and Tomboy, a little bit of a Goth too. Very violent, especially to those she hates (which is basically everyone but Asuka)  
  
Physical Description : long, dark brown hair with bright yellow streaks, and stone gray eyes. Wears baggy (really baggy) jeans and black shirts. Along with brown leather finger-less gloves. Short and very sensitive about it.  
  
Hobbies: playing video games and practicing with her swords. Skateboarding. Plays electric bass.  
  
Romantic interest: Hates everyone (especially Toji and the glasses guy.)  
  
Favorite subject: Hates them all. Especially ELA  
  
Name: Deacon "Deek" Hauser (AKA "Hause" or "House" because of his height and weight for a teenager.)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Background: Raised in a house with only his mother and three sisters, Deacon has had to put up with women all his life. Fatherless after an automobile accident, he has tried to take on the role of being the man of the house. I guess no one told him that's hard to do in a house shared with four women.  
  
Personality: Being raised around only females, Deacon has learned manners and generally nice to everyone. He has his good days and his fair share of bad ones, but continues to mask any frustrations from anyone at the cost of his own happiness. This trait does not mean that showing any emotion is out of bounds for him, and belives strongly that "Everyone needs to cry now and then." Deacon likes to do things for others even if they are not welcomed or turned down. He is easily taken aback by anything done for him no matter how small or insignificant.  
  
Physical Description: Above-average for an American teenager, Deacon stands an imposing 5'10 and weighs about 160lbs. With dark brown hair and blue eyes, he would seem to be an American version of Shinji. Not an Olympic athlete by any means, he is a bit on the stout side, which certainly, in no way reflect personality.  
  
Hobbies: Deacon is a wiz in the kitchen, growing up with a mother that works and three older sisters allows him the pleasure of cooking quite often and sort of takes a liking to it. An aspiring artist also lurks within the boy, taking cues from life itself Deacon enjoys the simple things in life and enjoys drawing portraits of people doing everyday activities. (Mostly without them knowing it.)  
  
Romantic interest: Only being 15 he is not quite sure what his likes and dislikes are about the opposite sex. Gaining a foothold on the ever growing mountain that is the female sex, he struggles every time a girl looks at him let alone talks to him. Some say that he takes advantage of his timid ness and outgoing nature to "lure in" girls, but takes immediate offense to that. He does though, show an affection to girls that are upbeat and have strong, original opinions.  
  
Favorite subject: Being a general student in middle school, he takes a liking to most subjects but enjoys learning about history and other countries. Has a great fascination with Orient and especially Japan. (Imagine that!)  
  
Name: Victoria Wilkins (Tori for short)  
  
Age:14  
  
Sex:female  
  
Background: An American from New York City. Her parents were rich but they died in a plane crash years ago. The only problem is that she can't even touch the money until she is 18.  
  
Personality:An American know it all. She is perfect in every way. She has a thing for Shinji that even she can't explain. She fights with Asuka, a lot. She gets perfect scores on every test. She is troubled inside and cries at night.  
  
Physical Description: Medium height (5' 8"), Blonde, beautiful.  
  
Hobbies: Schoolwork, pissing off Asuka, staring at pictures of her parents.  
  
Romantic interest: Shinji, why? she doesn't even know.  
  
Favorite subject: All of them, she is perfect, remember.  
Name: Rick Leon  
  
Age:14  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Background: Australian, lives in America but still has a noticeable accent. He has lived there for about 2 years. His home was destroyed and his coming to America was brought on by the government, "The Exchange Program" that really only sent those without homes to willing (overseas) homes. He gets along well with anyone. He has a fascination with blades but has a sword of his own.  
  
Personality: Mostly sunny disposition, but when he is angry, you can tell. Nothing has got him that far yet.  
  
Physical Description: 6"1' and has Black hair that is usually kept about a 4 cut. He is of a big build, and has one heck of a tan.  
  
Hobbies: Athletics, games of any kind, gym/weights, socializing and Sword fighting/sport.  
  
Romantic interest: No one really, but is looking.  
  
Favorite subject: Nothing really, like to bludge after he does all neccesary work.  
  
Name:Mia Lennon  
  
Age:16  
  
Sex:Female  
  
Background:Mia's background: middle class regular people. Her father works as a business man ,and the mother works in a bank. She has no brothers nor sisters so she barely talks at home. so at school she picks on shiniji allot and other people at school(likes him? no clue). she may seem to be a bully at first but isn't really just someone who wants attention. (like one of those annoying characters) she's quite popular and loves making fun of people. she lives in tokyo, born in New Jersey.she hates Asuka because she's just like her  
  
physical discretion: 5'6 green hair blue eyes  
  
hobbies: hanging out, picking on shiniji (hey we gotta make it evolve with the real eva charaters too!)  
  
romantic interest : none or mayb shiniji? i dunno u pick!  
  
fav subject:gym  
Name: Dave Kennedy  
  
Age: 14  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Background: American, His parents were not very well off so they sent him to with his aunt and uncle who were better off than they. He found life with them to be fun and happy. Dave enjoyed his life in the in big city. He joined the school basket ball team and alo began to enjoy his classes. On one of his visits his parents home he found his house surrounded by police. It had turned that his father had got drunk and killed his mother because he blamed her for taking his son away. His father then not able to live with guilt had shot himself.  
  
Personality: Known to be a cheerful character but has also been known to sink in to despair because of his memories.  
  
Physical description: short blond hair, about 5"4' (he's still growin'!), Also has a fair bit of muscle because of his interest in the martial arts.  
  
Hobbies: Shotokan karate, hanging out with Shinji, Toji & Kensuke also plays basketball for the school team.  
  
Romantic interest: Hikari.( A rival for Toji huh.)  
  
Favorite subject: Fascinated with history and Sports. 


	2. Chapter 01

To achieve perfection  
  
Authors note: Hi and thanks Firestorm, Black robed one, ComXERO, The possessed, Xplosa 14, Strife, Kinrio, Deadicons, Rain Forever and last but not least Rickettz. Also every chapter will have a title(Duh.) and mostly always center around the point of view of one character, For example in this section Shinji. The chapter will not be the first person, Unless stated so. Also Shinji, Toji, Asuka, Hikari and Kensuke are all a year older than in the series. (so that would make them 15) Note "=Speech", {= what a character is thinking}  
  
Chapter 1: Departure  
  
Shinji  
  
Shinj Ikari walked through the departure lounge of the Japanese airport. His hands were buried deep in his pockets and his dat tapes head phones conveniently drowned out most of the sound. Except for the occasionally high pitched squeal form Asuka. He was followed by Asuka Langley Sorhyu and Hikari Horaki. Then by Miss Katsuragi who was closely followed by Kensuke Aida, Toji Suzahara and Mr. Kaji. Who were all ogling Miss Katsuragi's behind. Shinji you usual be with them. But something was troubling him today.  
  
{Why am I here.} Thought Shinji. {Because of Asuka, Because my mother wanted me to go, She's sure has been acting weird lately or because Kaji- sensei suggested it would be good for me. I don't know. I've just got a sense of foreboding about this trip.} Shinji Ikari thought to himself. He walked up to the gate beside the tunnel to the plane and withdrew his ticket from his jacket pocket. He passed it to the attendant who checked it over and handed it back to him.  
  
As Shinji disappeared into the tunnel. His parents unknowingly watched.  
  
"Are you sure about this." Gendo Ikari asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't want him to be here when our little Rei is born. He would object. If he found out the truth." Yui Ikari said happily. He hand was intertwined with her husbands. Both of which rested on her slightly larger than normal stomach. In which new life had been born  
  
Shinji then the group down the enclosed walkway to the plane. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and a green back pack. His trainers made a soft padding sound as he walked.  
  
He again heard a squeal of excitement from Asuka. Shinji looked over his shoulder at the group behind him. Asuka and Hikari walked level. Giggling happily and chatting. Usually Shinji would be with them or Kensuke and Toji. Asuka wore a white shirt, Which was partly see-though. Also it did not help that she wore a black bra. The shirt had one sleeve rolled up and the other had fallen down. No matter how many times Shinji showed Asuka how to roll sleeves properly she never got the hang of it. She had also opened the shirt to show off her cleavage. Couple with this she wore a pair of very tight jeans. For once Asuka had pulled her hair into a pony tail. To which Shinji whole heartily agreed with Hikari that it suited her.  
  
Hikari on the other hand was dressed allot less suggestively. She wore what Kensuke always referred to as one of her 'Hick' shirts. It was cotton and had a red cross hatched pattern on it. Hikari also wore a knee length denim skirt. To compliment this look. Toji had once brought her a straw hat. Which she generally always brought with her on trips. Even though she claimed to hate it, Hikari in fact loved the hat. It ws one of her most prized possessions. She carried clutched to stomach a grey PowerBook. With scrawling in tipex and permanent markers done by her and Asuka. Shinji always laughed at the one the said M-S 4 K-S. Which meant Misato-Sensei for Kaji-Sensei. Asuka had done that one during one of Misato-Sensei's classes and gotten a right telling off for it.  
  
{I mean, Come on its pretty obvious their doing it.} Shinji thought to himself.  
  
Following Hikari and Asuka was the aforementioned Misato Katsuragi. Who insisted her students call her by her first name. Misato wore a short black dress with a red jacket over the top. And military issue boots. Such was her style. Her purple hair flopped against her shoulders with each step she took. In one had she carried a small black suitcase. With the other she repeatedly tossed a pair of keys in the air and caught them again.  
  
Following Misato were, Kaji, Toji and Kensuke. All ogling her behind. Of course Misato-Sensei knew this and loved it. Kaji wore his customary dress of a shirt not ironed and given a half assed attempt at being tucked in to his also creased brown trousers. His tousled long hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and stubble covered his face. He wore his customary boyish grin. That had won the hearts of many of the female student body.  
  
Following level with Kaji ws the schools local sports hero. Toji Suzahara. He wore his usual black tracksuit and trainers. Toji was accompanied by the ever present Kensuke. Who also watched his teacher with ample fascination. He wore a pair of baggy combat trousers and a red shirt. His camcorder ever present.  
  
Shinji smirked. {I guess I should be happy, I get to spend a whole year and a half away from home, With my oldest friend, Or is it love. I don't know. As well as my there other best friends and the two coolest teachers ever. So why am I not happy.}Shinji blinked and noticed that he was now sitting in a window seat on the plane. With Asuka then Hikari sitting next to him. Hikari had flipped open her PowerBook and was now typing madly on it.  
  
"Hey sleepily head, Your awake then." Hikari whispered quietly.  
  
"Huh." Shinji replied.  
  
"Shhh, Be quite she's asleep." Hikari pointed to Asuka, Who sat beside him it was only now that Shinji noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy but regular signaling she was asleep.  
  
"What time is it, How long have we been flying." Shinji whispered.  
  
"Its about 6am, We've been flying for around six hours. The suns just starting to come up." Hikari said.  
  
"Whoa, I musta zoned out or something." Shinji said surprised  
  
"Yeah, As you got on the plane, you seemed to just zone out, Asuka pulled you into your seat and eventfully you fell asleep." Hikari said  
  
"Hmm, I guess I still haven't figured it out yet." Shinji said quietly. He looked down at Asuka. Who was still sleeping peacefully. She shifted her head and a lose strand of hair fell down and irritated her nose. Shinji gently leaned over and brushed it out of the way. A blissful smile on his face.  
  
"You like her don't you." Hikari said smiling.  
  
"Yeah she's my oldest childhood friend." Shinji said quoting Asuka.  
  
"NO, Baka I mean, Like, Like her." Hikari replied.  
  
"Oh, Well....I.uh.....um....well....you see."  
  
"Finish that sentence Dummkoft and I tear you a new one." Asuka said as she open one eye and grinned.  
  
"Asuka you were listing." Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"Yup every word." She replied happily. Shinji was about to reply to this when a voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Would everyone please fasten your seatbelts we are about to land at the Chicago airport. Repeat please fasten your seatbelts."  
  
{So I guess I did find my reason after all.} Shinji thought as he fastened his seat belt.  
  
NEXT TIME: Shinji and the gang land in America and take the long drive to their new home. Plus they meet some new friends at the air port. PREVIEW IF THE NEXT CHAPTER: Land of the free and home of the Strange?  
  
"That's an interesting position. I gotta try that one with Kate" Dave said laughing.  
  
"Oh like you could get that far, You'd have more change with the fireball here." Christian exclaimed. 


	3. Chapter 02

To achieve perfection

Note "=Speech", {= what a character is thinking} ~Japanese~ (This is just coz I'm lazy and don't want to translate into Japanese then type the translation back into English again underneath the Jap. ^This is German, Mainly this will be used for long conversations not one off words like DummKoft, Or Shiste.^

Note 2 Dave in the cast list will mostly be referred to as David, and the quote at the end of the last chapter will not be in this one. As I did not feature the bit in was supposed to be in. 

Chapter 2: Land of the free and home of the strange? 

David

"Oh man." David yawned. "What in the hell possessed me to volunteer for this." David Kennedy was fairly short for his age around five feet four. He wore a baggy pair of jeans with a rip across his left knee and a faded green hooded top. His fairly short blonde hair hung slightly over his eyes. One of his companions looked up at him. 

"Well I believe your exact words were 'Oh sure miss, I volunteer, I cant wait to a glimpse of those really cute Japanese girls." Wolf Crash replied. Before blowing a loose strand of jet black hair, with a silver streak in it out of her eyes. She wore a tattered black t-shirt with the words. 'Talk to me and I rip your throat out.' On it a pair of baggy cargo pants tucked into a pair of well polished military boots. A pair of sunglasses rested on top of her forehead, propped there earlier. David groaned and stuck his tongue out at Wolf who scowled back. 

"Come on guys, Grow up already." The third member of the party exclaimed. Christian Evans grinned as he got dirty looks from both Wolf and David. Christian was tall and fairly well build, More so than David anyway. He wore slipknot t-shirt and baggy black combat trousers.

{My aren't we smug this morning.}David thought to himself. He yawned again and leaned against one of the columns in the lounge. He began to look around. There were several columns leading to the gate. There were a lot of chairs in the waiting area. David reached into his pocket and felt around for a second. He finally found his headphones. The small plug kind. He pulled them out and then threaded them underneath his hoody and out again at the neck. He popped the left headphone plug into his left ear and let the right hang down. He then reached into his pocket and depressed a button on the mini disk player. A slow tempo began which followed into heavy rock music. David closed his eyes and shifted into a comfortable day dream. 

Around half a quarter of an hour later David awoke to the sound of Wolf talking. 

~Hi, I'm Wolf, This is Christian and the sleeping guy over there is Dave. ~ Wolf said in almost perfect Japanese. 

David's eyes hot open to find a red headed, Blue eyed beauty looking at him nose to nose. 

"WAKE UP DUMMKOFT." She shouted making David fall back with shock. 

"Hey, I don't what it was you called me, Babe but..." David was cut off as the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. Everyone in the close vicinity flinched. David looked gob smacked as everyone looked at him. A bright Asuka shaped hand mark on his right cheek. 

{**OW**.} 

"No one calls me babe." The girl said before turning on her heels and walking off towards Christian and the others. As she passed David, Misato leaned over.

"Sorry, About her. Asuka gets a little over zealous sometimes." 

{Again** OW**.} 

"That's okay. Umm sorry I didn't catch your name, Miss." 

"Misato Katsuragi, Gym, English and Math teacher extraordinaire." 

(Man that Asuka packs a wallop.}David thought before rubbing his cheek.

"Oh sorry Katsuragi-Sensei." David said remembering his brief lessons in how act around the Japanese teachers. Misato flopped him away with a hand gesture 

"Oh please if you're going to be formal at least call me Misato-Sensei. Or even better just Misato." Misato said happily.

"Okay sure." 

"Come on lets get going before we get lost okay." Misato said. A few minute later the group was walking though the airport to the car park. 

"So introductions, we know are charming hosts. But they do not know us. I am Ryoji Kaji Science and history teacher." 

"Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you all." Shinji said. He had cheered up slightly since the flight had left. Slowly everyone went round and introduced themselves. This took most of the time walk too the car park. All the while David found him self draw towards this Asuka girl, He could not stop staring at her no matter how hard he tired he could not focus on anything else. Even Misato's rear end. 

Several minutes later they emerged into the parking lot. Before them was a shiny new mini bus with the words, St Amanda's (Eva reference here.), High school painted in a dull green on the side. The mini bus itself was white with a sliding back door and a sliding side door. Misato removed the pair of keys she had been carrying as they had got on the plane. 

"I'm driving." She shouted happily. Every one of the Japanese students and Mr. Kaji looked terrified. 

"Get in then." Misato urged.

"Well, we were uh, just umm err." Kensuke shuttered. They had all experienced Misato's driving before it was not a pleasant experience. 

"Admiring the paint work." His fellow stooge Toji covered for him.

"Yeah." Kensuke followed up. 

  
{Okay, why are they trying to avoid driving with her, this cant be good.} David thought to himself. Reluctantly everyone climbed into the Mini bus. And took their seats. Luggage was stowed in the back of it. Misato revved the engine and roared out of the parking lot. 

An hour and several near death situations later. The Mini bus pulled into a small countryside town. Wolf informed them that the town had only around two thousand residents so was fairly small. There was a central high school, with an elementary school close by. There were a few local stores that sold the general goods needed for living and a few specialist stores. Like music shop, and a sports store. The rest of the town builds were either houses or amenity related buildings Like a police station and the fire department. Like the town hall. Down the street from the high school, Christian informed them was a student bar, where local bands played and the younger generation of the town chose to hang out. It was the closest thing to a night life this town's teenager's had. Following David's directions Misato drove up the high school. It was a fairly large three story building with small blocks of the three sciences and a technology lab in separate buildings off to one side. Behind the school were two sports fields, one for sports such as football, Soccer, Hockey and other field based sports. While the second field was for Olympic sports such as running, javelin, shot-put and other track events. Each field was surrounded by tall open air stands that spectators could watch the events from. Behind the second sports field were two houses each with raised front porch. They looked fairly large able to accommodate around five people each. From the outside they appeared to have five bedrooms. Misato pulled up in the small drive way. Turned the keys in the engine and everyone jumped out. 

"Well, Here's were you'll staying, One house for the students and one of the teachers. But of course guys no you know what okay. Or your teachers will me moving in." David explained. 

"Compared to living with Ol' Katsuragi here, Living with a bunch of high school student's might'nt be so bad." Kaji scoffed indicating Misato with a jerk of his thumb. 

"Why you I oughta tear you a new one." Misato threatened under her breath. {He, He, He we get a whole house to our sleeves this will we be one fun weekend. No correction one fun year.}Misato thought.

~Okay were gonna go off home now and get some sleep. ~ Wolf said. Indicating her, David and Christian. 

~Sure, See you on Monday~ Misato called out. 

~No we'll probably come by tomorrow, with some other friends and introduce them to your students. ~ Wolf replied. 

~Okay whatever. ~ Misato shrugged. 

David led the way down the path out of the school. Grounds. As they neared the edge of the grounds David remembered something. 

"Oh crap maybe we shoulda told them about Kate." He said stopping dead in his tracks. 

"Who, The Russian girl. Nayh they'll find out about her." Wolf said and brushed him aside with a wave of her hand.

NEXT TIME: Everyone picks a room in the house, Asuka does a bit of thinking, And Shinji meets his new house mate. 

Preview of the next episode: What! I didn't do anything. (Note this line will be in there this time. 

"Mmm, These pillows are so soft." Kate said lying down on the soft 'Pillows' that were on the bed. 

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Baka, Hentai, DummKoft, Get away from me you sick freak."** Asuka yelled. **"SHINJI, KAJI, HIKARI, TOJI, KENSUKE, HELP ME." **


	4. Chapter 03

To achieve perfection  
  
Note "=Speech", {= what a character is thinking} ~Japanese~ (This is just coz I'm lazy and don't want to translate into Japanese then type the translation back into English again underneath the Jap. ^This is German, Mainly this will be used for long conversations not one off words like DummKoft, Or Shiste.^  
  
Chapter 3: What! I didn't do anything.  
  
Asuka  
  
It was early Saturday morning. As Asuka Langley Sorhyu jogged around the track based arena. She wore a pair of loose shorts. 'Borrowed' presently from Toji. So occasionally they would slide a little bit. As well as a sleeveless jogging top. And a pair of white trainers and white socks. She jogged at a fairly slow pace. Occasionally hopping around and jogging backwards for a few meters. While shadow boxing.(Like in the rocky films.)Asuka was doing this out of boredom really. She had left everyone sleeping and after trying and failing to wake Hikari and Shinji. She had decided to go for a jog.  
  
{Well, there's an Olympic size running track, which we happen to live next door too.} She thought to herself.  
  
As she began to jog Asuka let her thoughts run back to the three days or so before she had left.  
  
{I hope Mama and Papa are okay now. They were fighting pretty bad when i left.}  
  
{Damn them. They made Ikari see me upset. And damn Hikari for calling him. Though it was the right thing to do I suppose. I hope I make a few new friends while I'm here I don't really get on that well with Toji and Kensuke. I suppose I could always hang out with 'Kaji- Sensei'.} Asuka thought to herself dreamily as her much adored teacher came into thought. Asuka was president of the RKFGC. The Ryoji Kaji fangirl club. Hikari being her vice president. Nearly every girl at her old school was in it.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU." A shout came from across the track. Asuka stopped mid run and looked up to see a girl with long chocolate brown hair with sunburst yellow streaks in it. There were dotted about seemingly randomly. The girl wore a black cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A pair of baggy blue jeans were on her legs. They were so baggy that Asuka could not make out the form of her legs Her hands were buried deep into her pockets. Asuka jogged over to the girl. Whose grey eyes looked her up and down.  
  
"Guten Morgan." Asuka said, using her mothers native language.  
  
"Who are you." The girl repeated.  
  
"Asuka Langley Sorhyu." Asuka stated. "Who are you." She asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you." The girl answered stubbornly.  
  
"Because I told you my name, And its only polite to tell me yours." Asuka said leaning forward to inspect the girl hands on hips.  
  
"Ayame Strife, But I prefer Strife." She said nose slightly in the air. {Ha this girl reminds me of me.} Asuka thought to herself.  
  
"I'm on the student exchange." Asuka said.  
  
"I go to the high school. I'm in the new form teachers class. Katsuraki, Something like that." Ayame Said.  
  
"Oh you mean Katsuragi-Sensei. She's my teacher too. This is awesome." Asuka said. "A new friend already."  
  
"Same here. "Ayame said." And one of a very little few."  
  
"Why don't you get on with your class." Asuka asked.  
  
"Not really their all dorks." Ayame replied.  
  
"Well, at least you've got me." Asuka said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, So I have." Ayame said happily. "Would you like to hang later." She asked.  
  
"Sure why not, Where do you want to meet up." Asuka said.  
  
"Bout, half ten'ish. Meet at the school gate." Ayame said running off. Asuka smiled. She knew she would be free to go out by herself today.  
  
Due her frequent flying between Japan and Germany to see her relatives. She no longer got jetlag. Asuka jogged back to the house and entered it. Quietly. She crept up the stairs and into her room. It was the largest in the house and had a four poster bed in the center. The carpet was a fluffy red one which was soft on Asuka's now bear feet. She had pulled her trainers off before entering. There was a large set of French windows which led onto a balcony that ran along three sides of the house and you could easily walk around the house on this. Every upstairs bedroom and the two upstairs spare rooms had these. Asuka had two dresses units on the opposite side to the window and a wardrobe next to them. Next to the window was a desk with a lamp and personal computer and printer a chair was situated in front of the desk. O it as well and an opened envelope. The envelope had contained a set of house keys and small welcome letter about school regulations and the like. Asuka pulled the thick curtains at the windows shut and then bolted her bedroom door shut. Quickly she stripped naked and put on a clean change of underwear a red bra and panties. She then went over to the wardrobe and picked out dark red dress. It was so dark that it was almost black. Asuka slid into the this and adjusted the shoulder straps so they sat right. She then took a choker of the same colour and fastened it around her neck. After this she slid on her clean pair of trainers and then sat down at the desk. She turned the computer on. And to her surprise found it had a language primer on it, which allowed the user to select Japanese, English or German. Asuka picked German and waited for the computer to boot up.  
  
********  
  
Around three hours later and no one was up yet. Asuka jumped up out of her chair and picked up a small red backpack off of her bed an a biker jacket. Given to her by Misato-Sensei a relic from her college days. Asuka shut off the computer and quietly left the room with her bag and keys in hand. She walked briskly to the gate and stood there waiting a few minutes.  
  
"Hey Asuka." Came a shout from down the street. Ayame came jogging up.  
  
"Wow you certainly look different, the guys will eat you up." Ayame said in awe of how different Asuka looked. The last time she has seen her was when she was wearing sweat soaked clothes.  
  
"Well I should give them something to look at." Asuka said. Remembering the reception she got after coming back from Germany after six months last year.  
  
"So what's the agenda for today." Asuka asked.  
  
"I dunno, I thought I could show this cool Indy music club then maybe hang out at the mall."  
  
"Okay." Asuka nodded. The two girls walked off chatting happily.  
  
*****  
  
About an hour later Toji Suzahara rose from his bed. He relatively small room. It had a single bed. With blue sheets on it. And the same furniture as Asuka. He got up and walked out on the balcony he saw Shinji sitting with his legs hanging over the edge. Looking down. Toji walked up and sat down next to Shinji.  
  
"Okay what's up bro." He asked.  
  
"Asuka." Shinji said quietly.  
  
"What about the devil." Toji said laughing.  
  
"I......I....Think...I love her." Shinji said his head down eyes obsucred by his hair. If it had not been. Toji would have seen he was crying.  
  
"Whoa that's heavy." 


End file.
